Noticias
by Lanaieru
Summary: México estaba cansado, había comenzado el año de mala manera; De entre todas las cosas que llegaban a tan sólo veinticinco días del año, la "traición" de Canadá era la que más le había afectado.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es de mi pertenencia, sólo lo uso sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

España mantuvo su blanda mirada sobre el joven que yacía con la cabeza pegada a la mesa y un vaso de tequila en una de las manos. Estaba pasando realmente por un mal momento, por lo que se abstuvo de regañarle por el desorden en la habitación.

Belice y Guatemala le habían llamado pues su vecino del norte había cambiado de actitud de forma drástica; Lucía apagado, abatido y había aumentado su vocabulario mal hablado. España había accedido hacerle una visita, pues no desatendería a quién fue uno de sus protegidos.

Su presidente le recibió de buena gana y le advirtió sobre el comportamiento de la nación, España agradeció y no dudó en ir directamente a verle, más la escena le partió hasta cierto grado.

Había ropa en el suelo como en algunos muebles, esos muebles estaban tirados o alejados de su posición, había varias botellas de tequila en el suelo y algunas rotas, las cortinas obstaculizaban la entrada del sol y el mexicano se encontraba en mal estado.

España se acercó intentando avisarle de su llegada con algunos toques en su espalda.

\- ¿México? – Le llamó en un susurro calmado - ¿Estás bien?

\- No lo esperaba de él – Habló confundiendo al mayor – Creí que era mi amigo

\- ¿De quién hablas, pequeño?

\- De Canadá… - Soltó el vaso y bajó la mano – Pero son igual. No sé por qué confié en ambos. Soy un imbécil

\- No hables así

España escuchó sollozos, y no se esperó oír a México llorar.

\- Ale…

Sin embargo, no era un llanto como el de un niño pequeño, era un llanto de impotencia, de amargura y molestia.

México estaba cansado, había comenzado el año de mala manera; El Gasolinazo que aumentó no sólo la gasolina, aumentó la canasta básica y más allá, los saqueos que el gobierno mandó para ocultar la molestia de la gasolina –Cosa que todos dieron por oficial-, las protestas, el asesinato de personas inocentes, la extradición de "El Chapo" a E.U, la llegada de Trump a la casa blanca, la firma del tratado del muro… El anunció de Canadá de dejarle de lado con tal de ayudar a Estados Unidos…

De entre todas las cosas que llegaban a tan sólo veinticinco días del año, la "traición" de Canadá era la que más le había afectado.

Eran amigos, era quien solía "distinguir" claramente entre él y su hermano, jamás le había olvidado en cuanto a planes se refería e incluso, Matthew solía invitarle para charlar. ¡Le había regalado unos guantes en su cumpleaños! ¿Entonces por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué cuándo más le necesitaba, le dejaba de lado?

Era en esos momentos en que odiaba ser llamado "Norteamericano".

\- ¿Y crees que lo hizo porque quiso? – Tomó España la palabra nuevamente – Muchas decisiones no nos toman en cuenta, ¿Lo olvidas?

\- Aún así – Se levantó pasándose las manos por la cara – Me voy a morir

\- Vamos, pequeño - Rió – No seas exagerado

\- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – Frunció el ceño – Más bien, ¿Cómo es que entraste?

\- Tu jefe me dijo dónde estabas

Genial, incluso su jefe le jodía cuando no debía, bueno, ya era cosa cotidiana.

\- Anda, deja esa botella y levántate. Date un baño, te espero afuera.

México murmuró palabras en su lengua natal que España prefirió ignorar, se levantó de la silla y cerró la botella de tequila; Habían momentos en que el tequila solía hacerle olvidar sus problemas con una buena resaca a la mañana siguiente, pero ahora, todo lo que hacía era recordarle sus malos momentos.

Al salir de la habitación y caminar por los pasillos, se sorprendió encontrar a Argentina y a Chile, pero sobre todo, a ambos sureños reteniendo a Estados Unidos de no entrar.

Por su parte, Estados Unidos realmente deseaba entrar; México no contestaba ninguna de sus llamadas, quería hablar y, aunque no le creyese, disculparse. Incluso Canadá le había acompañado, él también quería disculparse, pero ninguno de los dos podía entrar.

\- Eres la persona a la que menos quiere ver ahora – Se acercó – Ambos lo son, ¿Saben?

\- Queremos hablar con Alejandro – Pidió Canadá con aquella dulce voz

\- Alejandro está ocupado y no creo que a México le agrade mucho su visita.

\- _Please…_

-No tengo nada en contra de ustedes, pero ya le han hecho mucho a México. Lo mejor sería que lo dejaran en paz hasta "que se le pase el coraje", ¿No creen? Sería bueno para los tres

Canadá asintió dándole un poco de razón, él quería disculparse por las decisiones de su jefe y todo su comité; Realmente intentó dialogar y ayudarle, pero no surtió efecto.

Estados Unidos sólo miró con seriedad y molestia, por todas las propuestas de su nuevo jefe que estaba cumpliendo poco a poco y por la intromisión del ibérico. Aún así, no se rendiría, hablaría con Alejandro y, ¿Quién sabe? Llegarían a un acuerdo.

\- Que tipo tan molesto – Habló Chile mirando a los rubios alejarse

\- No se cansan de molestar al prójimo

España ya no comentó más, tan sólo le dedicaría ese día a su antigua colonia, le ayudaría a olvidar un poco sus problemas.

\- ¿Y qué hacen aquí?

\- Vinimos a ver a México – Argentina se cruzó de brazos – Mira que hemos llegado en buen momento

Él realmente quería que fuese un buen momento.

\- ¿Sabes? No es bueno para mi salud verte, y no es bueno para tu jefe verme.

Estados Unidos se acercó lo suficiente para no incomodarle y no molestarle más, y pronunció con voz baja…

\- I'm sorry

* * *

 _¿Esto tendrá continuación? No lo sé. Si quieren una segunda y única parte, la haré, sino, aquí termina. Realmente las cosas en mi país no se están llevando de buena forma :| Espero que esto se arregle pronto._

 _¡Saludos!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es de mi pertenencia, sólo lo uso sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

Inglaterra se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño a su reciente invitado; Está claro que no había invitado a España a aquella pequeña reunión, aún así, él había llegado pocos minutos antes del resto de invitados.

\- Entiendo tu punto – Habló cuando Antonio se excusó de su visita – Pero no está en mis manos hacerle cambiar de opinión

\- Ya sé, pero una pequeña charla bastaría

Él tampoco, así como toda su gente, estaba de acuerdo en la visita del Presidente de Estados Unidos a Reino Unido; Se habían recaudado el millón de firmas, más de las que se pedía, y el parlamento estaba obligado a debatirlo, aún así, Theresa May concluyó que la visita no se cancelaría. Arthur se preguntaba más de una vez, cuál habría sido la declaración de Cameron antes de su renuncia.

\- Deja de poner esa cara – Siguió hablando ante el rostro caído del español – México estará bien. Japón y yo le estamos brindando todo el apoyo que tenemos

\- Es sólo que, cada vez son más los que unen a la postura de ese hombre. Ahora se suma Israel con su sistema de vigilancia al muro

Creyeran o no, España velaba por sus antiguas colonias, primero con Venezuela, ahora con México y los incendios en Chile, sus pobres hermanitos no merecían todo eso.

\- Todo lo que puedo hacer y lo llevo haciendo hace mucho es dejarles entrar sin visa. Intentaré convencer a May, pero no lograré demasiado

\- Todo apoyo es bueno

El inglés jamás había visto tan abatido a la nación contraria, siempre lleno de alegría, con una sonrisa en el rostro. España se levantó del sillón individual en la sala de la casa del rubio, dispuesto a marcharse y poner un poco de su apoyo.

Su gobierno decía apoyar al de México, pero también, buscaría seguir en buenos términos con Estados Unidos. Necesitaba unos buenos churros para hacerle pasar el mal día.

\- _Wait, Spain…_

Hasta que el acento británico le detuvo. Inglaterra no era de cancelar reuniones e invitarle algo a alguien, pero bueno, lo haría por los malos momentos que también afectaban a España.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? No tengo nada qué hacer y…

España comprendió su punto.

\- De acuerdo, pero yo cocino

* * *

\- ¿Sabes? No es bueno para mi salud verte, y no es bueno para tu jefe verme.

Estados Unidos se acercó lo suficiente para no incomodarle y no molestarle más, y pronunció con voz baja…

\- I'm sorry

México rodó los ojos sin poder "tragarse" la manera de Estados Unidos para hacerle olvidar todos los hechos que estaban ocurriendo.

Hace unos días, Japón le había llamado para declararle que no dejaría ninguna especie de tratado de lado, que le apoyaría pese a las decisiones de Estados Unidos, luego llegó Iván y bajo su nombre y vida humana, pues los tratados de Rusia con E. U todavía estaban bajo la lupa, también brindó consuelo y apoyo.

Al final, al día siguiente de la visita de Iván, Canadá dijo no poder apoyarle como su "amistad" se lo permitía, o eso dijo su gobierno. México se estaba quebrando.

\- _Mexico…_

Después de la firma de la declaración del muro, las protestan comenzaron a hacerse públicas en varias partes del mundo, contaba con el apoyo de los hermanos Italia, de Alemania, de España, de Francia e incluso de Inglaterra aún teniendo sus problemas.

Inglaterra le dijo que haría lo posible para impedir la visita de Estado de Trump a Reino Unido: "Sería una vergüenza para la Reina", había dicho, pero hasta la fecha, esa visita era ya un hecho.

Y para _"amolarla"_ más, Trump humilló a su adorado presidente por teléfono, días después cuándo éste canceló la visita a la Casa Blanca. La cabeza le dolía más de lo normal.

\- _¡Mexico!_

\- ¡¿Qué quieres, chinga?! ¡Te oí la primera vez!

Estados Unidos se disculpó nuevamente con voz baja.

\- He estado pensando acerca de lo del muro – Habló llamando la atención del más alto – Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, tu presidente tenga razón. Con eso, y con la renegociación del tratado, puede que finalmente me libere de ti, si sabes a lo que me refiero

¡Pero él no quería eso! No quería… No quería tener a sus hermanos lejos. No quería tener a México en su contra, ya tenía a medio mundo y no quería al mexicano en esa parte.

\- _But…_

¬ Sabes que es lo mejor. Estados Unidos le ha hecho demasiado daño a México y lo sabes, Alf… España te lo dijo, ¿No? Tal vez así, podamos crecer como nación. No será fácil, nos iremos primero a la chingada, pero… Ya no habrá grilletes que me aferren a ti

Estados Unidos le quería, como en su infancia, en su apoyo, en… su vida.

\- Aún así, veo en tu cara que no dejarás de joderme

\- Tú eres mío desde 1994

\- Aceptaré el muro con una simple condición – Explicó con seriedad intentando ignorar aquella provocación sentimental – Devuélveme lo que quitaste en 1848. Todos esos terrenos míos. Entonces haz lo que quieras con su pinche muro

\- El tratado dice que no

México rodó con los ojos con hastío. Aún no se cansaba de hacerle pelea por sus hermanos que fueron obligados a irse con él, Texas ya era otro asunto, y no se cansaría de intentar recuperarlos.

 _-Alexander, please, listen to me…_

Alejandro se cruzó esperando las palabras de Alfred, ya no supo cómo reaccionar cuando éste le abrazo con fuerza, intentando evitar que se aleje más de su lado.

\- _You're my best friend… My only friend, I don't_ … _want to lose you…_

Alejandro ya no podía cuando Alfred se ponía nostálgico y triste; Era el único sentimiento que lograba hacerle bajar los hombros derrotado y dispuesto a ayudarle.

\- Eres un imbécil… - Habló en tono bajito correspondiendo a ese abrazo – México ya no puede con todas las cosas que Estados Unidos está haciendo

\- Yo tampoco – Confesó

¿Eso era cierto? ¿Qué podía hacer Alejandro cuando Alfred se ponía en un plan difícil de tratar?

\- Oye, compré un par de películas de súper héroes, de esas que tanto te gustan. ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa y nos olvidamos de ser naciones un rato?

Estados Unidos asintió, limpiándose las pequeñas gotas de agua que se habían formado en el parpado inferior y se negaban a caer.

\- Bien, Alf, ahora suéltame. Ya me cansé.

\- _¡Never!_ ¡Nunca te voy a soltar!

\- No empecemos

México tenía apoyo de sus hermanos como amigos, sin embargo, no era el único que lo necesitaba. Estados Unidos, también necesitaba apoyo pues no eran sus decisiones y esto también le estaba afectando.

Aún así, para ambos norteamericanos no bastaban los presidentes y sus mandatos para hacerles alejarse del otro. Se necesitaban sentimentalmente.

\- ¿Y podemos invitar a Matthy?

\- No sé, todavía no se me pasa lo de apoyarte

\- _¡Please!_

\- Me lleva la… Órale pues

 _\- ¡Thanks, dear!_

* * *

 _Así como mi OTP es el SpUk, tengo también una fascinación por el UsMex, algunos dicen que sería una relación de odio, pero yo creo que tendrían también sus buenos momentos. (Lo que también me alegra de que no salga aún en el manga/anime porque apuesto a que le tirarían pestes a México –siendo chico o chica- por "arruinar" su adorado UsUk, siendo una de las ships –junto con el Spamano- menos canónicas del mundo (La única historia juntos es sobre su momento de colonización y ya)) pero dejemos de lado todo eso :v._

 _Aquí vengo a dejar la segunda y última parte. Espero que como la primera parte, esta también les gustara. Hay hechos que simplemente no se pueden cambiar, y se plasmarán en la historia como malos recuerdos, desafortunadamente, somos la generación por la que está pasando por esos malos momentos. Espero que todo se arregle pronto. Sin más, me despido._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
